


Secret (Supernatural x Teen Wolf)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Supernatural Crossover, supernatural x teen wolf, supernatural x teenwolf, teen wolf crossover, teen wolf x supernatural, teenwolf x supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Sam catches Y/N and Stiles in bed together.





	Secret (Supernatural x Teen Wolf)

‘I’ve been waiting for this all day long.’ Stiles smirked as he pulled me in closer. ‘Are you sure your brothers won’t be back tonight?’

With a huge grin on my face, I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'They have a case state away. They’ll be gone for at least another day.’

'Perfect.’ He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Stiles then gripped me tight, running up the stairs into my room.

We both giggled, excited that we finally have the time to ourselves. As he slowly set me down on my bed, he met his lips with mine.

He soon broke the kiss, taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room. With my hands gliding down his chest, I kissed him again with a smile on my face.

Our kiss got deeper as I unzipped my jacket, making Stiles smirk whilst kissing. He unbuckled his belt and took his jeans off then laid on top of me.

'You have it right?’ I said as I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath.

'Of course I do.’ Stiles smiled as he showed me his condom in his hand.

As I placed my hands on his cheeks, I pulled him in for more kisses. Stiles slowly slid his hand into my shirt before I heard my door lightly creak.

My first instinct was to pull my knife out from under my bed. Then I quickly stood up as I gripped on my weapon tightly. My jaw dropped when I saw who came into the room unexpectedly. 'Sammy?’

'Don’t “Sammy” me. What the hell are you doing?’ My brother’s eyes widended, looking over my boyfriend who was half naked on my bed.

Stiles panicked, picking up his jeans from off the floor and rushing to put it back on. 'Er, hi Sam. Nice to see you.’

'Why are you home so early?’ I smiled nervously as I put my jacket back on.

'The case was a false alarm.’ Sam crossed his arms as he continued to stare at us. 'Is this what you do when we’re always away?’

'No it-’ Stiles tried to defend himself before he got interrupted.

'Y/N, why?’ He did a double take when he saw a condom in Stiles’ hand. Quickly, he snatched it away from him. 'Damn it.’

I looked down as I was a little embarrassed. 'At least we were being safe, Sam.’

'This all makes perfect sense. You used to love hunting with us and now all of the sudden you prefer to stay here.’ Sam shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.

My brothers were the best things that happened to me but when it came to boyfriends, they were a pain in the ass. I wasn’t a little high school girl anymore and I should be able to do whatever the hell I wanted to do.

Ignoring Sam, I grabbed Stiles’ hand and led us downstairs into the living room. Dean sat in front of the TV when he noticed us. 'Hey guys, didn’t know you guys were home.’

'No!’ Sam yelled as he jogged downstairs. 'Dean, I caught them trying to have sex under our own roof.’

'You fucking blabber mouth!’ I shouted at my brother.

'This isn’t a secret to keep, sis.’ Sam sassed me.

Dean rushed in front of me and Stiles’, 'No wonder you don’t want to hunt anymore.’

'Guys, I have a boyfriend. It’s not like I’m sleeping with random strangers from a dirty bar.’ I rolled my eyes as I pointed my fingers at my oldest brother.

'You jerk.’ He huffed his nose.

'And at least I have a sex life. When was the last time you were with a girl, Sam?’

Dean couldn’t help but to burst out and laugh while Stiles and Sam’s face turned red. 'Shut up, Y/N and don’t change the subject. I still caught you.’

'I’m not a kid anymore. It’s either here or in Baby.’

'How dare you!’ Dean gasped. 'You do not lay your hands on my car.’

Stiles bit his lips and looked over at me with a nervous smile. As I shrugged at my boyfriend, Sam saw our facial expressions and sighed. 'It’s a little too late for that, Dean.’

Dean’s eyes widened, jaw dropping to the floor. ‘You son of a bitch.’


End file.
